Cuidando de ti
by Rebeeca Cullen
Summary: Renuente regresé a la cama y caí en un sueño profundo y con pesadillas. En un momento de ligera consciencia sentí como me tapaban con una manta y daban un beso en la frente... Me despertó un tacto frío en la cara, me aparté y di vuelta para acomodarme y..


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie; incluso Edward :( yo solo juego con los personajes :P**

* * *

Mientras iba caminando por la calle, tuve un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que pensé que era un aneurisma, me senté en una banca aguardando a que se fuera el dolor de cabeza; mientras contemplaba con parsimonia una hermosa casa cubierta de nieve. Me había mudado aquí, a Forks en cuanto me dijeron que necesitaban una maestra de kinder y yo me ofrecí de inmediato a ocuparlo. Con 22 años y alegre, amaba a los niños pequeños y deseaba pronto formar una familia. Siempre desee tener una casa llena de niños que hicieran mucho ruido y que con ello no me sintiera sola.

La casa era bonita, pero criptica y misteriosa a la vez; tenía un porche como el de la película _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_ y estaba a la venta. Era común que no me diera cuenta de las casas tan bonitas que había en éste nuevo país.

Me paré de la banca y empecé a caminar a la casa. Tropecé y caí pero salí indemne de la caída. Mientras me preguntaba, internamente, con que me había caído, mire hacia abajo y vi que los cordones de mis tenis estaban sueltos y me había tropezado por pisar una agujeta, me agache y la anudé bien. Repentinamente sentí que no estaba sola, desde niña me sentía como si estuviera siendo observada, como si tuviera mi propio ángel guardián cuidándome desde cerca.

Entre en la casa, que ya por dentro era aun más peculiar y subí por la escalera de la casa, después de haber echado un vistazo a la planta baja, sentí la mente obnubilada y pensé que era por el aire de la casa que era muy denso.

Terminé de subir las escaleras y había un corredor y al final de éste se encontraba una puerta; que al abrirla supe que se trataba de una habitación. Al lado Este del cuarto, había un librero que atañía a la perfección con una cama que estaba en el lado Oeste de la habitación.

Tome un enorme libro del librero y con escepticismo me di cuenta que pesaba ni la mitad de lo esperado. Me senté en la cama y lo abrí en la primera hoja, que con palabras extrañas narraba una triste historia en la que el autor mostraba rencor hacia sus padres y conocidos, que según él, lo habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba y que en toda su vida se había llevado un gran chasco debido a eso.

Terminé de leer el libro con melancolía y con un profundo sopor en la mente y en todo mi cuerpo. Me paré de la cama y dejé el libro en su lugar. Renuente regresé a la cama y caí en un sueño profundo y con pesadillas. En un momento de ligera consciencia sentí como me tapaban con una manta y daban un beso en la frente.

Me despertó un tacto frío en la cara, me aparté y di vuelta para acomodarme y volver a dormir. A lo lejos escuché una suave y sedosa voz decir: "Duerme cariño y así cuando despiertes y estés lista, hablaremos".

De nuevo me desperté pero esta vez fue a causa de una fría caricia en mi cuello. Rodé y abrí los ojos, me desperecé y vi una cara de hombre extremadamente atractiva. Era extremadamente pálido, con ojos dorados y cabello rubio, joven de unos 24 años te transmitía una confianza con solo verlo pero su tacto era frío. Se me hacia conocido aunque nunca lo había visto.

-Esme ¿Descansaste bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿No te duele la espalda por la posición tan incómoda en la que dormiste?- me dijo aquel guapo joven

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunté ignorando las preguntas

-Cómo no saber el nombre de la muchacha más bonita- me dijo de forma en la que olvidara mi pregunta y logrando que me sonrojara violentamente.

-Dime la verdad. Bueno tambien me serviría si me dijeras tu nombre...-

-Me llamo Carlisle y pues bueno, tal vez esto te asuste un poco pero te he estado vigilando desde hace bastante tiempo, tenía ganas de hablar contigo pero no el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Seguro me habías visto un par de veces en el hospital, era médico de Seattle, te atendí 2 veces cuando eras pequeña y era tu vecino hasta que tú y tus padres se mudaron.- mientras más decía, menos le creía- Una vez que te curé fue cuando te caíste de un árbol al intentar escalarlo, tenias 5 años y por única vez, tu mama te dejó llevar pantalón en lugar de vestido. Y la otra fue a los 9 cuando tropezaste y caíste encima de unas tijeras de podar; esa ve hubo mucha sangre pero te tranquilizaste en cuanto te dije que te compraría un helado si dejabas de llorar. Llevabas un bonito vestido amarillo con flores de colores y estabas peinada de colitas- dijo formando una sonrisa de ll mas encantadora.

-Pero es imposible, si lo fueras, ahora serías una persona de 40 y tantos años y nadie se puede conservar joven nunca, ni con bótox. Si recuerdo tu cara, pero ¡no puede ser! No puedo creer que sepas tanto de mi... eso fue hace bastante tiempo y aunque hipotéticamente te mantuvieras joven todo este tiempo, no recordarías bien lo sucedido ni con bastante detalle, la memoria humana no es tan buena y menos siendo un doctor de una ciudad tan concurrida donde se atienden heridos ¡cada 3 minutos!-

-Esme ¿Quisieras platicar conmigo en un café cerca de aquí? Seguro así te puedo explicar mejor cómo es que durante tanto tiempo te he cuidado desde las sombras y me he enamorado lentamente de ti, de tu dulce carácter que cuando quieres algo sacas tu lado cabezota y no aceptas un no por respuesta. Tambien cómo es que mi tacto es tan frío y soy joven aun después de tanto. ¿Te gustaría saber? ¿Te importaría si te dijera que no soy humano? La única forma en que te responderé todas tus dudas será si aceptas acompañarme y te tomas un café en mi compañía...

-Me harté de estar detrás de bastidores y esperar y esperar hasta que por fin me vieras y trataras de conocerme o de ayudar a tus pretendientes con inventar nuevas formas con las que te sorprendieran y tú fueras feliz. También me harté de ser un cobarde que no se acercaba a ti, solo viéndote de lejos, teniéndote tan cerca, conociéndote tan bien- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos y sin titubear.

-Pero solo si es un café calientito, con este frío no podría tomar nada frío- dije con una sonrisa, levantándome y tomándole la mano, guiándolo a las escaleras rumbo a la cafetería por la que había pasado. Donde seguro me resolvería todas mis dudas y por fin conocería bien a mi eterno guradian.

Quien sabe y tal vez por fin conocería a una persona que al fin me hiciera feliz sin tener como respaldo el dinero con el que siempre quieren comprar la felicidad.

* * *

Un review me haria eternamente feliz. Solo diganme que les parecio ^^

No se como me salio, pero ya tenia esta idea rondandome en la mente y pues... aqui esta...

P.D: La persona que mande un review tiene el derecho de escoger quien quiere que la visite en horario nocturno navideño… puede escoger a Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, James, Demetri, etc. Ustedes díganme y yo se los mando ;)

Feliz época navideña!!

Rebeeca :] xoxo ^^


End file.
